Frozen Then Thawed
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: Read and Review! Kristoff and Anna are in love and soon-to-be married. But the Kingdom of Arendelle is in danger, and Elsa is imprisoned. They must rescue her and the kingdom, but how and when? Read to find out! Now rated T. Kristoff/Anna/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

_Frozen Then Thawed_

"You hesitated," Olaf pointed out.

Kristoff glared at the snowman, then looked hopelessly back at Anna. Her arms were crossed, her blue eyes narrowed icily back at him. The poor iceman was at a lost as to want to say to the beautiful, angry princess before him. He lifted his cap, and scratched his head, tussling his blonde hair, and trying to think up something to say.

Anna gave him one more menacing stare, then spun on her heels, and marched angry off down the hall.

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Kristoff, running off after her. "I didn't mean it!"

"Of course you didn't!" said Anna.

"What I'm to say then?! Sorry?!" Kristoff sled in front of her, barring her way.  
Anna gave him _a look,_ the _look_ he'd come to associate with the fact that she thought that the answer to his question was right before his eyes.

Kristoff rolled his eyes, and sighed exasperated, "Fine! Sorry for missing the ball last night. But I was out working, Anna," he tried to quickly explain as she sighed, annoyed, and begun to walk on. "I had to finish it before the ice froze over again."

"_Really_?" Anna still didn't believe him.

"Why won't you believe me?!"

"Prove it to me," Anna ordered.

"And how am I going to _that_?"

"I don't know. Think up something, but prove to me you won't racing off with some other girl."

"Oh! So that's wants its about?!" Kristoff stood back, crossed his arms, and grinned.

Anna pursed her lips, and again glared icily at him, looking a lot like her older sister, Else, while she was at.

"You're_ jealous_!" exclaimed Kristoff, now understanding Anna's suddenly change in attitude.

"I am not!" Anna retorted.

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Ahah," the sound of someone clearing their throat had the two whiling around to see who it was.

Queen Else and Olaf, the snowman under his cold cloud, stood nearby, trying not a laugh at the dumb argument Anna and Kristoff were apparently having. Elsa regained her composer first, straightened her back, and took on a somber smile, though the corners of her mouth twitched now and then.

"Kristoff," she said, gliding gracefully to greet him, reminding Kristoff again how different she was from her baby sister.

"Elsa," Kristoff bowed stiffly, swiping his cap off his head as he did so.

Elsa smiled sweetly, brightening up her otherwise unearthly pale face, "You know, Kristoff, you can come to the ball we're having tonight."

"Thanks, I'll be glad to come. Sorry for the fight, just that Anna here," he nagged Anna's feet, forcing her to stump away, "…were having a little digestion about last night—_Owe_!" Anna had got revenge by stepping as hard as she could with her pointy heels on his boot. She stood back as Kristoff coddled his foot, a smug smile of satisfaction on her face.

Elsa sighed, those two needed a lot of help if the palace was going to become quite again. It seemed like everytime they came in contact, they were either argue over some dumb thing, or kissing the hick out of each other. Both were becoming rather annoying to the young queen.

As soon as her sister had marched victoriously away back down the hall, Elsa bent down and help Kristoff up off the floor where he had been inspected his foot for any injures.

"You okay?" asked Elsa as Kristoff hopped around getting his sock and boot back on.

"Yeah…hopefully."

"I'm sorry—"

"No need to apologize," assured Kristoff. "Anna's done that to me before. But luckily not with skates this time."

Elsa grimaced, imaging the feel and sight. "But, are you coming to the ball tonight?" she resumed.

"Yeah, I'll try," said Kristoff. "But I'm warning you, I don't have any fancy clothes to ware besides these."

"That's all right," said Elsa, "I'll find you something. Besides, it's not like this is Stockholm or Moscow, and it's defiantly not the French Court."

Kristoff grinned, "Agreed, but get me something to ware, if you don't what me and Anna fighting in the middle of the ballroom over how un-presentable I am."

"I'll be more worried about you two making out in the middle of the ballroom with what I've got planned for," and Elsa smiled a little too sweetly for Kristoff's comfort.

"Oh, Elsa, it's beautiful!" Anna admired the sparkling, sky-blue gown that Elsa had made for her from her powers. It flowed around her like water, displaying her delicate carves in a modest manner, with longer sleeves and a longer train that swished and flowed behind her every movement. Anna bounced with excitement, barely enabling her sister to finishing braiding her hair. With a flick of her fingers, Elsa produced a snowflake, and settled into Anna's hair.

"There, all done," Elsa stepped back, pleased at her handiwork, and drew Anna to the mirror.

"I _almost _look like you," said Anna, admiring her reflection. "I wish I had blonde hair," she sighed wishfully."

"Blonde hair is dull," said Elsa beside her. "_I _wish I had your hair; rich, red-y amber. Blonde makes me seem so pale."

"Didn't Daddy have blonde hair?" Anna quietly asked.

"I…don't remember," Elsa confessed. It seemed so long ago, though it had only been fours years ago, when the news had reached them of their parents' deaths in a shipwreck.

"All well, it doesn't really matter," said Anna springy, determined not to drag the evening down with gloomy thoughts.

"It doesn't really," Elsa agreed. "Come on, let's go."

"Aren't you going to dress?" said Anna.

"Oh, oops," Elsa giggled as she commanded her magic to cover her in a gown of green crystals with short sleeves and a very large skirt with icicles hemming, barely millimeters above the ground. Then, she made a snood of snowflakes, and gather all of her long hair into it. Anna handed her the crown of Arendelle, and Elsa deftly placed it atop her head.

"Alright, all ready," said Else, linking her arm with Anna, and the two set briskly off, out of the room, down the hall to the stairs before the front door.

The guests were already pouring in as Elsa and Anna descended hand-in-hand down the stairs. The Twelve Balls of Christmas were celebrated from Christmas Eve to several days into the New Year. Anyone and all were welcome to them, not just the High Society of earls, dukes, princes, military captains and generals, so long as you were dressed accordingly and you kept a rein on your manners. On Christmas, the second ball, tonight, all the guests gave gifts to each other, or swapped them for better ones that they eyed. A giant evergreen tree stood behind the throne, decorated with a malitude of flickering candles and heirloom ornaments from the royal house. Two royal guards stood at its base to prevent any of the candles from lighting up the tree.

Trumpets sounded, and the Queen and Princess entered and mingled among the guests, greeting them cordially as the orchestra began a lively tone. But as they went, both Elsa and Anna couldn't help but steal occastional glances at the door, looking for a certain someone to enter.

"I hope he comes," said Anna through clinched teeth.

"He'll be here," said Elsa, sounding more confident than she felt. Kristoff wasn't a very dependable man when it came to these occasions. He was loyal, be he wasn't too sociable, he liked to avoid larges crowds of people simple because of not being use to them from being raised by his adapted family of Trolls.

Cries of protest and alarm suddenly spring up from the other side of the room, by the entrance door, and Elsa and Anna turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"What the…?" a man nearby exclaimed as the produce of the calamity appeared. It was a reindeer, Sven, and Kristoff was riding him. Every women, young and old, in the room was probable swooning at the sudden, dashing sight of him. He wore a black jacket and pants, with black polished boots that every light in the room glinted off of. A red shirt peeped out from under the jacket, and ared, white and green stripped belt was tied around his waist. He wore no cap, a surprising event, since he wore a cap even indoors, and his windswept hair was comb as far back as it allowed itself. Kristoff sled down from his steed, and swapped into an elegant bow to the Queen and Princess all in the same second.

Anna found herself giddy and blushing at the sight of Kristoff, and so could say nothing as he greet them.

"Welcome, Kristoff," said Elsa, "You arrived here fashionably late in an…um…interesting manor."

Kristoff nodded, "About that; I told Sven where I was going, and…well...he just couldn't bare it, had to come too."

"Well…um, he's welcome," said Elsa, "and I'm sure there's plenty of carrots on the food tables."

Kristoff patted Sven, "Did you hear that, buddy?" Kristoff's voiced changed into a deep tone as he voiced Sven, "Yes, I did hear that, carrots galore," his voiced changed normal again, "Well, don't make yourself sick, and try not to eat up everything. We what to eat too, you know."

Sven licked Kristoff's face gratefully, and _clip-clopped _off in search of carrots.

Kristoff laughed, and whipped the saliva off his face with the back of his sleeve, and looked up again, expected to speak with Elsa, but she was gone, only Anna stood nearby.

"What to dance?" Kristoff offered her his hand.

Anna smiled, and took it, "Do you know how to?"

Kristoff lend them through the crowd to the open ballroom, "Sure, it can't be that hard."

"You'd be surprised."

Lively music sprang up, and they begun to waltz around the room, gliding with ease and surprising grace from Kristoff who'd did this only once before in his life. They twirled and spun passed the other dancers, slowing their speed now and again to catch their breath. At last, the music ended and the dance was over.

"You look lovely tonight, Anna," commented Kristoff as they exited the dance floor, and turned to the tables laded with food and drinks.

"Thanks," said Anna. "You look nice too."

"Not as nice as you. Did Elsa make that?"

"Yup, like it?"

"Love it," Kristoff reached down and gathered up a fold in his hands. Despite its icy, uneven look, it was surprisingly warm and smooth. He let it fall away, then blushed violently as certain, shocking thoughts begun to race through his mind.

"Kris?" Anna waved her hand in front of his eyes as he sprang back to reality at the sound of her nickname for him.

"Yeah? Oh oops, mind with elsewhere."

Anna nodded, "Yes, I know." She tugged at his arm, and pushed him to the side, "Can you get me out of here before one of those old geezers comes to clam me."

"What about young, smooth-talkin' princes?" said Kristoff.

"Those two."

They passed the food and drink tables, Kristoff scooping up as much food on one plate as he possibly could as they went. He handed Anna a growler of beer, of which he said she shouldn't drink and she promptly did so. She gagged after the first snip, sworn she would never get the scour taste out of her mouth.

"Told you," said Kristoff seeing her expression.

"How can you even like that stuff?" Anna coughed and grasped a nearby glass of wine.

Kristoff pointed at her wine, "Something as how can you like _that. _ Guys have different tastebuds, I suppose."

"Not for some things," Anna glopped down the wine, trying to destroy the beer's awfully, bitter taste.

"True, we have a common liking for—"

"Don't you start it!"

"Who said I was starting anything?!" Kristoff tried to defend himself.

"I know what you were implying," said Anna.

"Implying? What was I implying?"

"The fact that all men seem to think with their groins then their brains."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really!" Anna found herself blushing fiercely, and tried to keep her voice from being overheard by others.

"Prove it!" said Kristoff.

"Could we please do this elsewhere?" asked Anna, looking around her to see if anyone was listening.

"Sure, but you still have to prove how all men's mind's are in the gutter."

"You know, I think I'm going to kill you for embarrassing my like this."

"I didn't embarrass you, no one's listening. Besides, I saved your life, remember?"

"You did?! Elsa actually did."

Kristoff groaned, "I can't believe we're having this argument. What's wrong with us? Why can't we simply talked like civilized people."

"Yeah, why can't we?" said Anna. "I wasn't the one who started this conversation."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't.

"Yes—."  
"Shut up and kiss me, Kristoff! our I'll kick your ass to Iceland!"

"I thought we're _in _Iceland—"

Kristoff was shut off by Anna's fierce lips on his. He groaned as their tongues frantically fought, and the kiss deepened and heighted in passion. He instinctively pulled Anna closer to him, feeling her slender, delicate body move against his hard body. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, rising herself off the ground. Kristoff bowed his head over, making it easier for her to kissing him. Then, quite suddenly and unintentionally the two found themselves slipping down to the floor, quite unaware of everyone or everything around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally figured out what Chapter 2 needed, romance! So, here it at last. There is some rumors of smut, but nothing too bad. EnJoy!**

2

Anna just could resist herself in those last few minutes. Kristoff was just so darn handsome. Every gilt of his hazel brown eyes, every curl of his lip, every shifting of his weight onto one lag or another, was somehow turning her on. She had restarted her suddenly hormonal emotions long enough, and something in her had suddenly snapped at the sight of him standing there, arguing with her over goodness-knows-what. She just had to kiss him, feel his lips pushing against hers, his rough, ice-chipped hands on her, run her figures through his oily blonde waves. Now that Anna had him, was under him, she didn't want to be anywhere else. A flicker of thought told her that she should probably stop, get up, and act like a lady for once in her life, but her emotions were overwhelming, and Anna couldn't think straight with Kristoff kissing her the way he now was.

"Krist—off," Anna gasped between displays of affection.

"Yeah…?" Kristoff was beginning to kiss behind her ear where she was most ticklish.

Anna stifled a giggle, and tried to push him off her, "We can't do this here, now, Krist."

Kristoff eased off her, and sat up, looking around, "No know seemed to have notice." For some odd reason no one was crowding around the food table, they all seemed to have their backs to them.

"That doesn't mean they knew what we were doing," Anna whispered.

"True." Kristoff stood, and helped her up. By now, some of guests had noticed that they were sane, and were quickly hipping up their plates with food before scurrying a little too quickly away.

"Ah, Kristoff," said Anna, "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Kristoff, could we do this elsewhere. I think the guests have gotten enough entertainment."

"Sure, just one sect…." Kristoff left Anna in search of Sven, who was enjoy his time between eating dry the castle's supply of carrots, and carrying child on his back around the ballroom. Kristoff caught Sven just as he was about to chew up his filthy carrot. Kristoff yanked it out of his mouth, caught his bridle, and lend him back through the crowd to where Anna stood awaiting them.

"Alright, Sven," said Kristoff, "you're enjoying this _way _too much, back to the stables with you. We're going to have to work extra hard tomorrow to strip all that fat from you."

Sven lowed his ears mournful, and walked beside his master out of the ballroom into the courtyard with a sad trot. Kristoff rolled his eyes, and Anna laughed.

"So…" said Kristoff at length as they made it to the stable doors. "What did you want to talk about."

"Us," said Anna, entering the warm, hay smelling atmosphere of the stables where Sven, and oftentimes Kristoff, stayed.

"What's _us_ suppose to mean?" Kristoff relived Sven of his bridle.

"What I mean is…" Anna stopped to think. What was she doing? She didn't even knew what she wanted to say, let alone say about them and their relationship. "I don't know what I wanted to say," she finally confessed, settling down in a haystack as Kristoff gathered up another lantern and a blanket.

"That's alright," he sat down beside her, and laid the blanket of them both as they relaxed into the hay.

"What did you want to say to me?" Anna turned to gaze at him, blanket pulled up to her nose to ward off the chill air.

"Just that I…umm…" Kristoff scratched his head, trying to think up how to put his feelings into words. "Have you ever thought that we could speed the rest of our lives together, Anna?" he at last said.

Anna sat up, "What do you mean? I've always thought we'd always be together."

"I mean…well, as more than just friends," Kristoff sighed, knowing he'd failed to make Anna understand. He tried again, "What I'm trying to say, Anna, is that I like you—I always have—I like you to the point where I think I'm beginning to love you…." His voice trailed off as he watched Anna's reaction to his confession.

She smiled knowingly, and said, "I love you too, Kristoff."

"You…_do_?"

"Yes, I always have, I think. Remember when my heart was freezing? Only true love could've saved me, and I immediately thought of you."

"Yeah, so did I."

"Do you think that's what all the arguing and kissing's about?" asked Anna.

"Probably," said Kristoff, his grinned fondly at her, "We can't live with each other without a few fights."

"A few fights?" Anna raised her eyebrows at him, "We've been fighting practically all day, over what, exactly? Nothing as far as I know."

"That's because you assume too much," said Kristoff.

"Really?" Anna's voice got one note higher, and Kristoff feared that they'd be at it again, so he quickly added, "No, not really…well sometimes. But we weren't always fighting today, were we?" Leaning in, he brush his lips against Anna's. "Want to finish what we started?"

A smile of delight and love spread across Anna's face, "Why not, no one's here to interrupt us," and she quickly kissed Kristoff passionately back.

They fell into the soft hay, kissing at first gently, tenderly, then gradually fiercer and fervently, until they were gasping for breath. Kristoff pulled himself reluctantly away, and stood up.

"If we're going in for the long run," he said, pulling off his jacket and tugging at his belt, "might as well be prepared."

Anna nodded, sat up, and begun undoing her hair, soft brown curls escaping through her figures as she did so. Kristoff tossed his belt aside and slipped of his boots. The only clothed items he now wore was his socks, pants and shirt, it was becoming too cold to removing anything else. He slid down under the blanket beside Anna, and gathered her up in his arms. She sighed, happy to be in his warm, strong, protective arms once more. She never felt safer or happier than right there beside him, so close that she lay her head on his chest and feel his hot breath over her. Kristoff could sometimes snore when he was really tired, but it was a soft, gentle snore that made Anna even more content.

She ran a hand up his chest, feeling the flexing muscles under the fabric and her figures. Then she looked up into his face and met his lips halfway as Kristoff kissed her again. This time there was no stopping. The kissing became more potent, and instinctively their hands begun to roam over the length of there now intertwined bodies. Anna shivered as she felt Kristoff's hand caressing up her thigh, easing her skirt away in the process. His hand was cold, yet strangely warm and gentle as he gathered up her panties and tossed them aside. At the same time, Anna impatiently unlaced Kristoff's own pants, then quickly averted her eyes and blushed at the realize that he worn nothing under them.

Kristoff smiled, and tipped Anna's chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his. Without another word, he kissed her deeply, enforcing all the love and longing he felt for her, into it. He trailed kisses from her lips down her throat and shoulder, as his hand eased her gown off her shoulders. However his process was stopped by the fact that she worn a corset.

"Great," Kristoff sat up from off of her.

Anna stood up, "You're going to need to help me." She turned her back to him, showing him the trail of lacing that went up her back. Kristoff sighed, and tugged at the knot at the top of the corset. His daft figures undid it, and quickly he begun to unlace the gown.

"You sure you want to do this, Anna?" Kristoff quietly asked as the corset finally come undone.

The only reply Anna gave was a bob of the head as she pulled the corset down to settle around her ankles, with it went the slip until all that she wore was exposed, ivory skin. Kristoff stood back, admiring every crave and carves of her body, knowing that it would only get better when she turned around. He acutely became aware of a tightening in his pants, and blushed at all the things he thought of doing with Anna then and there.

"Like the view?" said Anna after a moment's silence.

"Did you ever know how glorious you are?" asked Kristoff.

"Not really, but…you could show me."

If she wanted to torcher him, she was doing a damn good job at it.

"It'll be easier if you turned around," Kristoff suggested, trying and failing at getting his breath back to normal.

"Not so fast." Anna motioned him forward, "Come here. Put your arms around me."

Kristoff did as she asked, laid his head on her shoulders as his hands, almost out of their own accord, messaged under and around her breasts, thumbing the pink peaks at each center. Anna then, finally, turned around and faced him. Kristoff gasped, then his whole neck and face turned a bright red, and he wanted to advent his eyes, but found he couldn't. Anna put her slender arms around his neck, and rising on tip-toe, kissed him. That was all Kristoff needed. He garbed Anna and spun her around, fall down onto the hay. He was found he was suddenly impatient to get inside her, and tore off the reminder of his clothes as quickly as he could. In a doze, he took the blanket and pulled it over them both, before finally diving in to love Anna with all his mighty.

They gave each other both their hearts and bodies that night, with nothing spared, and much gained. But their long, hard future together was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep Rockin' and Reviewin'! I finally got back to writing on some other works of mine, so I haven't update this as much I as wanted. Don't worry though, I'll try to do more as Christmas presents for Kristanna lovers! **

3

"Where are you going?" Anna murmured sleepily, as Kristoff knelt and tucked in the blanket under her chin. Her eyes were half opened, and she was more asleep than awake.

"To work," Kristoff kissed her forehead, then her lips.

Anna smiled, and garbed hold of his hair, bring him feather down as she passionately returned his kiss.

Despite the fact that he desperately wanted to stay and continue that previous night's long session of love making, Kristoff forced himself to pull away from her delicious lips and out of her embrace.

"Got to go," he stood up and pulled on his cap. "Sorry, sweetie." He bent down, arranging the blanket more securely around Anna.

"I love you…" Anna drowsily replied before sinking once more into back to sleep.

Kristoff smiled fondly, and whistled Sven to him.

It was still dark when he appeared outside the barn, for daylight was becoming shorter and shorter, if the grey twilight could be called daylight. The was so cold, Kristoff swore his very breath froze instantly. He rubbed his mittened hands together to keep the blood flowing, and mouthed Sven, they left the silent, sleepy castle and begun the long walk over the frozen fjord.

* * *

All day, as he worked cutting and stacking ice blocks, Kristoff thought about what had happened the night before. He sliced the ice with his cutter, and picked it up, stacking it up besides the others in his sleigh, then he took a brake and snaked on carrots, sharing them of course with Sven, but all the while his mind kept drifting back to Anna. Kristoff loved her, that much was clear, for he'd displayed his feelings both to himself and her the night before, and he knew that Anna felt something strong for him as well.

"We've known each other almost a year," Kristoff murmured aloud, leaning on Sven. "And we love each other. Isn't that enough?" At the question, Sven looked up, picked up his ears, and chocked his head to one side, puzzled.

"Do you think that's enough to get married with?" Kristoff asked the reindeer.

Sven bobbed his head up and down.

"At least I didn't propose to her after we just met, like Hans," Kristoff sighed. "What am I going to do, Sven? I can't even afford a ring for her."

But the reindeer was indifferent to his problems, and had turned his attention back to munching snow. Kristoff sighed again, and turned back to work. As he continued cutting and stacking ice blocks, he begun to cowulate how much money he really had. He just…might…possibly have enough to bye a ring, as he thought more and more about it. It would have to be something simple, he told himself, but Anna wasn't a really fancy person anyway, so it wouldn't really matter. But what size where her figures? Kristoff frozen in the stacking up a block. He knew that Anna's hands were three sizes smaller than him, her figures where tiny and slender so a ring would have to be very small to fit. He shrugged, he would figure that out when he crossed that bridge.

_Now, _how _am I going to propose?_ Kristoff frowned worriedly. He could always corner her, and ask her straight out, but that wasn't very special, and he wanted it be very special, something she would never forget. He mused over it for a moment, then suddenly his face light up as an idea struck him.

"I got it!" Kristoff throw down the block of ice he'd been carrying, and hurriedly mounted Sven, his mind too busy with plans and ideas for him to continue his work. Besides it would be dark soon, and no one was there to tell him want he could or could not do.

"Alright Sven, let's go!"

* * *

"Anna? Anna, are you alright?"

Anna snapped her head up at Elsa's voice, and looked at her sister as though she'd just woken up, even though it was five in the evening.

"Anna, are you feeling well?" Elsa asked again, peering concernedly at her little sister. She was very protective of Anna now after the event a year ago, also worried for her wellbeing and health if she was acting out of sorts.

"Yeah, yeah," Anna rubbed her eyes of impending sleepiness, "I'm fine."

Elsa looked at her doubtfully, and arched an eyebrow, "You sure? You've been acting strong all day. Dancing around one minute, sleeping in your soup the next."

"Oh dear, I was? Do I have any one my face?" Anna dipped frantically at her cheek.

Elsa giggled, "No. But please pay attention, you're going to have to if you are to meet the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire."

"Do I have to?" Anna almost wined, "I'm _soo_ tired."

"If you give me an explanation for your weariness, I'll consider letting you off for tonight."

Anna didn't answer her sister at once, but she couldn't help a bright smile spreading across her face at the memories last night brought. Her feet danced with happiness, though she willed herself to set semi-still.

Looking around the dinning room to see if there was no servants or guest close enough to hear what she was about to say, Anna turned back to her sister.

"Oh, Elsa, you won't believe what happened!" Anna whispered happily.

Elsa couldn't help but smile, infested with Anna's joy. "_What_?"

Anna's turned mock serious for a moment, "Promise me you won't tell _anyone_?"

"I won't," Elsa promised. "Remember, I'm good at keeping secrets."

Anna smiled again, "Well, last night, after me and Kristoff left with Sven, we…umm…_made love_!"

"You didn't?!" Elsa straggled to keep her voice low.

Anna nodded, grinning wildly.

"Anna," Elsa hissed, "Don't you know what this means?"

Again Anna nodded.

"He's going to have to marry you."

"I know, Elsa, I'm soo excited I can barely wait!"

Elsa smiled, then asked "How…er…was he?"

Anna rolled her eyes, swooning at the memory, "_Ohh, _he was _soo_ good. After the first time, he just got better and better."

"How many times did-umm…you…do _it_?"

"I can't honestly remember."

"Anna!"

"Hi! You asked for it!"

Elsa sat back in her chair, "I did, didn't I? What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean? I'll wait for him to propose of course."

"Are you sure you're ready for the responsibility of marriage?"

"Of course I am! I love him, Elsa, you know that!"

"Good," said Elsa, pleased with Anna's answer, "I just wanted to make sure. Sometimes I think you talk too much, and don't think things through, Anna."

"While, I've thought this through!"

"Anna, please don't get upset."

"I'm not upset!"

"Anna…" said Elsa, "be reasonable."

"I am," said Anna in defiance of herself, "Besides, I'm not the person here asking dumb question."

"I'm sorry," said Elsa, though if she was truthful to herself, she wasn't really.

"I forgive you," Anna smiled. "Now, I'm going to need your help with my wedding dress—"

"Kristoff hasn't even asked you yet!" exclaimed Elsa.

"So, he will, I'm sure of it, and I'll need a wedding dress anyhow."

"Oh dear…"

"Are you sure, sir?" The jewelry dealer looked at Kristoff hesitantly, "It's quite rare and expensive."

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Kristoff replied determinedly.

The dealer unlocked the glass counter slowly, and pulled out the ring Kristoff had his heart and money set on. He laid on the counter for Kristoff to inspect. Kristoff picked up the tiny object and examined it inside and out. It was made up of white gold, braided in a simple, though oddly elegant fashion. A large, heart-shaped, orangey-red diamond was incrusted in its certain. The ring was small, too small for Kristoff's little figure to slip through.

"It's perfect," said Kristoff. "How much is it again?"  
"150,00 dollars," said the dealer with a face empty of all expression.

Kristoff nearly choked, but he said nothing, and put everything he had onto the counter, but it added up to only 100,00 dollars.

"I'm sorry," the dealer reached for the ring to put back into the counter.

But Kristoff didn't give it to him, instead asked, "Could I give you the 100,00 dollars now, then pay the 50 when I get it."

The dealer narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him, "And how soon will that be, sir?"

"Two more loads of ice should do," said Kristoff. "At the latest, next week."

The dealer sighed, "Fine," and he took the money.

Kristoff grinned, and left the jewelry shop with a spring in his stride. One step down, two more to go to complete his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Anna had slipped quietly out of Elsa's chambers and down the hall, going as far and quietly as she could away from the beginning ball, if even one guest caught a glips of her, she would be doomed to attend the ball that evening. As soon as she rounded a bend in the hallway, she picked up her skirts, and raced down the hall to her own room a few doorways down, heels _clip-clopping _as she flow. Once Anna had reached the safety of the room, she shut the door, and heaved a sigh of relief. Image her fright then, as she was trying to regain her composer and catch her breath, when somebody close by suddenly cleared his throat. Anna nearly jumped out of her skin, and whirled around, frantically looking for the intruder. But she found it was only Kristoff, leaning up against her four-poster bed, and looking very smug with himself.

"You?!" Anna exclaimed, not very happy at him for starling her so. "How did you get in?"

"Up the rose-vein and through your unlocked window," said Kristoff matter-of-factly.

Anna frowned, still displeased, "You know, you could've just gone through the front door."

"Yeah, _that_ wouldn't ruin my plan, and probably yours too."

"Well, you could have!" Anna hadn't yet going over her fright at finding him suddenly there.

"Oh, come on, Anna, let's not have another fight, _please_…?"

"Fine!" Anna crossed her arms, and marched across the room to her sofa, not even daring to look at Kristoff, or her ruse of forging grumpiness at him would be ruined.

"Good!" Kristoff joined her on the sofa. "Now, because you're apparently not attending the ball tonight, what do you say to having me and Sven take you on a little sleigh ride?"

Anna looked up at him, all her displeasure swept away at the idea of a sleigh ride.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Why not? The weather's perfect. We can take you across the fjord, and up into the mountains—maybe even to Wandering Oaken's if you want."

"Oh, can we?" Anna was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes…" Kristoff lost his voice and a good bit of air as Anna squeezed him in a tight embrace, kissed him, and sprang up to get her coat and hat and mitts. She put them hurriedly on, and was ready before Kristoff was even capable of putting his cap back on.

"We're going to have to climb out of the window if we don't want to be caught," said Kristoff.

"I'm ready to go!" said Anna.

Kristoff grinned, and opened up the nearby window, "Okay, calm down. I'll go down first, Anna, then you can follow."

"But I'm lighter then you—" begun Anna.

"That's the point," and Kristoff swung his legs out the window. Gripping the windowsill with his hands, he pushed the rest of his body out until his feet found a sturdy grip in the tangled, thorny rose vein. After several minute, he jumped the last three foot to the ground, and called up to Anna. She followed him in much the same manner, though she cut her hands and tore her dress while she was at it. She was still some way off the ground when Kristoff reached up and picked her off the vein like picking an apple from a tree. He sat her back on her feet, and helped into the sleigh behind Sven. It still looked new from the pristine care Kristoff frequently gave it. Its runners where sharp and shiny from polishing. Its sides were bright red with black and white designs. Its set was stuffed full of furs and wool blankets. Anna relaxed back into them as Kristoff joined her. He tucked her feet into another blanket, warmed by a bucket of hot coals. Then with a word to Sven and a flick on the reins, they were off, speeding out of the castle courtyard, unnoticed by the arriving guests or the pale Queen who stood on the threshold steps to greet them.

* * *

Ice creaked and groaned under the weight of the sleigh as they sped out onto the open fjord before the City of Arendell. It was a clear night, making the temperature even colder and fatal to be in in long hours. But Kristoff and Anna were sung under the lay of furs and blankets, and from their own body heat. They said nothing as they went, simple content to be in each others company on such a fine night. Occasional Sven would flick back an ear to hear if his friend had anything to say to him. They neared the other side of the fjord and the steep incline of foothills that quickly rose to mountains before them. Slipping onto the snow covered bank, Kristoff hand Sven stop, and they turned to look back at Arendell. The buildings and houses that made up the city were black forms against the dark sky. Lights like stars flickered in and out among the city, lighting up the chilly air with a soft glow. They could faintly hear the music coming from within the castle; it was a waltz.

"Do you want to stop and skate?" Kristoff's low voice sounded loud to Anna.

All she could do was nod.

Gripping her gloved hand, Kristoff lead her out of the sleigh in the deep snow beside the frozen fjord. Sven snorted and stumped, wanting to join them.

"Alright, Sven," Kristoff gave in, and left Anna to strap on her skates to unhooked Sven from the sleigh.

"Are these yours?" Anna retrieved a worn, dirty pair of men's skates from the sleigh as Kristoff rejoined her.

"Yeah," Kristoff took them and put them on, "I should probably get new ones."

"Probably."

When he was ready, Anna garbed Kristoff's hand, and together they slipped onto the smooth ice. After swaying and stumbling slight as they found their legs, they raced out into the certain of the fjord, laughing and singing together in the clear, night air. They even tried to dance on skates to a tune streaming out form the castle ball. But this ended with both of them collapsing, breathless from laughing at their failed attempt, in a hump on the ice. Neither of them could get back up again, though they tried several times.

"We should probably get up before we stick to the ice," said Kristoff as Anna again collapses on top of him after her latest attempt to get up on her skates.

"Yeah…" Anna sighed content, clearly not wanting to move from her current position.

Kristoff reached up and figured a tingle of hair that had escaped her hood. Anna rested her chin on his stomach, and looked at him with big, bulging blue eyes, lips upturned in a soft smile. He let his figure got from the stray hair, and caressed down her cheek, feeling the soft, warm, irony sink under his coalesced figures.

"Anna…" Kristoff finally found his voice from under his suddenly pounding heart and tight throat. "Anna, I have something to ask you."

Her eyes grown a bit bigger, but she said nothing as he quickly said, "Anna, will you…er….marry me, Anna?"

"Yes, Kris, I will," Anna's voice was surprisingly slow and quite.

Kristoff grinned, feeling suddenly gutty with love and relief. He sat up, and produced the ring he'd just purchased that afternoon. Anna gasped as she say its diamond catch the light and sprinkle with its brilliance, as Kristoff slipped into her fourth figure of her left hand. Once the ring was in place, he took up the hand and kissed it, eyes never straying from Anna's.

"Oh, Kristoff!" Anna hugged him with all her might, "I love you."

He hugged her back, "I love you too, my sweet Anna." Then garbing her slender waist, helped her stand, and their embrace unbroken, they set off on the ice towards the sleigh and waiting Sven.

They didn't turn back to the City, but instead Kristoff decided to take Anna onward to Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. He had the acute feeling this night would be the last night for them to be together for a long while with wedding plans and what not no doubt to intervene them. He wanted this night to be special, and despite its rapidly growing hour, to him it was just beginning.

"We're not going to Wander Oaken's, are we?" Anna asked as they descended deeper into the forest.

"Yes," answered Kristoff. "Why not?"

"I umm…" begun Anna.

"Have you _even_ been to his sauna?"

"No—"

"Good, that's where I'm taking you."

"Kristoff, is he even opened at this late hour?"

Kristoff shrugged, "Doesn't matter, it's opened all the time. Besides, we'll use the back down." He said this last as they pulled in front of the shop completely covered in snow, with man-eating icicles hanging dangerously off its eves. The sleigh turned a shape corner, and Anna found that, snuggled in-between two snow banks, a door was visible.

Kristoff jumped out of the sleigh, Anna following, and opened the door. A cloud of steam turned suddenly ice at the chilly air, hit them as they entered. The hemp of coals in the certain of the tiny room were still how, the blanket of melted snow that was gradually poured over them, was still full. Likely they were the only visters to the sauna.

Kristoff strode to the door on the other side, and peered through the keyhole before locking it.

"Oaken's gone to bed," he declared, turning back to Anna who was being to peel off her clothes one by one. Kristoff at once took off his cap and coat, slipped out of his boots and thick, cabled sweater until all he ware was a thin tunic and his pants. Anna was in much the same state, in a thin underdress with likely no corset to be found.

"We won't be disturbed here, right?" Anna shyly asked as Kristoff approached her.

"No—" Kristoff pushed her up against the nearby wall. He laid his hands on either side of Anna's waist, and bowed his head, kissed her like it was the first time he'd ever kissed her, lips moving to a random rhythm, tongue darting in and out and over hers, tasting her every sweetness. Anna moaned pleasurably, and Kristoff found himself on top of her, frantic for more and more of her. He couldn't get enough of her, he would never get enough of her—his beautiful princess, so to be his very own wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas! I wanted to update sooner, but the Holidays got in the way, so here it is. I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's kinda random, but the whole story is anyway. I got most of my inspiration from a trinity6diversia _Frozen_ music video for this chapter. Chick it out on YouTube!  
**

5

The large cloak in the entrance hall of the castle had ticked mid-night, and the ball was slowly coming to a close. The guests had had their fill of drink and food, and were gradually drifting towards the door. Elsa was happen and content as she bid each person farewell and goodnight. She hadn't really given any thought to Anna or Kristoff, though deep down she had the feeling they were off gallivanting together. She briefly wonder if perhaps Kristoff had proposed to Anna yet, and she smiled fondly at the thought. It would be wonderful to have Kristoff as a brother-in-law, he was quite refreshing from the dry, uptight, _very _properness of your normal princeling. Besides, he was practically family now—though not officially yet, of course, but Elsa would see that the proper papers where sorted out and sighed soon.

Elsa had bided the Duchess of Devonshire, England, goodnight, and turned to the last guest to leave. He was a very tall, whimsical follow with a mop of tangled hair, and long, thin hands that seemed to always be moving together. But what was most eerie about him was the musky, grey color of his skin. He looked like a dried up eel to Elsa. She ward off a shiver as the man took her own pale hand, bowed, and kissed it. She draw it away quickly, saying, "Goodnight, Count De Gruy. Will you be joining us tomorrow evening?"  
"Yess…" he said in a snaking voice, "I plan to. Tell me, _your majesty, _is the rumor that you are a witch true?"

Elsa was taking aback, "Pardon me?"

De Gruy crossed his arms and stood back, his own body leaning to one side as he did so, clearly intending to stay, "It's just…that a _certain _rumor came from a…friend of mine who said you and your sister had the powers of a witch—"

"Was his name Prince Hans, perhaps?" interrupted Elsa.

"Yess…" mused De Gruy. "You know him?"

"Yes, very well. If you are a friend of his, I suggest you leave Arendelle now, or I won't spare you your miserable life." Elsa was becoming more and more uncomfortable and ill at easy in De Gruy's presences.

"Oh, no, I'm not intending to leave," De Gruy lend down so that he was face to face with Elsa. His voiced lowered and turned cold. "I've come to get the truth from _your majesty,_" he sneered. "Wither you're willing or not."

"I'm the Queen of Arendelle," Elsa pulled herself together, and willed herself to stand higher, "and you have no authority over me, _Count De Gruy_!"

"Do I?" The Count draw back as if stung, and a fake look of hurt crossed his withered face. "You _Queenship, _this is a childish misunderstanding that can be cleared with a simple answer—yes or _no_."

"What would happen if I answer one or the other?" Elsa asked. "Will you run to your slimy, conniving friends and tell them I have magic or that I'm insane and it's no longer safe for me to rule?"

"No," hissed De Gruy, "I've already done that!"

"How dare you!" Elsa's voice was now icy cold-_dangerously _cold-and menacing. Everyone within hearing distances stopped and froze. "How dare you do such a thing! you miserable bastard!"

Count De Gruy chuckled deep in his throat, a croaking chuckle that made the blood run from your face, and your spine shudder with horror and cold. "You're a naïve little queen—more so than I first thought. You can't not even fathom what I've done—"

"Guards!" Elsa called at the top of her lungs. Nearby guards came running to her, but suddenly De Gruy lifted his palm, and the guards fell to the floor without a sound, their throats cut by invisible knifes. Elsa looked on at them in a pure horror as the guests around her streaked and hurried to the doors. She felt clammy, bony hands clawing at her, tugging her away, and shaking her head free of that bloody image of the dead soldiers, she looked up at the face of her enemy.

"NO!" she screamed, and tried to brake lose, but his grip was too hard.

"_Not until you tell me the truth!"_ De Gruy hissed loudly in her ear. "Until then I say to all witnesses your precious Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are incapable of ruling this kingdom. Until they so desire to speak the truth, and _only the truth, _I condemn them to house arrest with the authority of the King Swein of Sweden. If any so much as thinks of helping her in any way, shape, or form, they _will _be hanged!"

"How can this be?" demanded Elsa. "The King of Sweden has no jurisdiction here?!"

"He has now, little queen. You have apparently neglected to pay his tax for many years, and he's becoming impatience for your money."

"We own him nothing!" screamed Elsa. "Arendelle is free and I'm its rightful queen."

"You're gone mad," reasoned De Gruy, "You have _no _right to the throne of Arendelle. You father never specify who was his real heir or not, so in essences, you could be _anyone._"

Several people nearby gasped.

"Liar!" Elsa cried angry, desperate for everyone to see the truth. "He's a liar, don't listing to him."

"No," said De Gruy, "Listen to me when I say, I was a close counselor and friend to your father before he passed away. I know what he wrote on his well."

"So do I," said Elsa. "And you were never a friend of his."

"How would you?" questioned De Gruy, " You were imprisoned with your powers, you couldn't have known anything that went on outside your bedroom walls."

To this Elsa couldn't answer, for it was partly true that when she'd been locked away, she couldn't have known everything that went one even inside the castle walls. As it was true that her parents didn't always tell her everything either.

"There," said De Gruy, "You have no answer." He waved some black-robed guards forth, "Guards take her away, and search for Princess Anna. When you've found her, bring her too me…perhaps she can answer my questions, and make this transition smoother."

"She'll tell you nothing!" said Elsa as the guards garbed hold of her rough.

"Perhaps," sneered De Gruy. He turned his back on Elsa just as she dared do something she'd never done before in her life, she spit on his boots, then turned away, allowing the guards to drag her down the hall and up the stairs to her chambers. As she went, still reeling from what had suddenly taken place, she silently preyed that Kristoff would keep Anna away as long as possible.

* * *

"Krist…off…." Anna gasped for breath, laying her head on his sweat coated chest. Kristoff closed his eyes, trying to get his heaving body once more under control, and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. He let it fall away to ran up and down Anna's slender carves, he felt her shiver at his touch, and he opened a eye.

"You alright?" Kristoff asked.

"Just cold," said Anna.

Kristoff nodded, and reached for his fur-lined coat lying nearby on the sauna floor. They were laying atop each other on one of the benches after their last latest bout of lovemaking. Garbing his coat, Kristoff laid it over them and hugged Anna close as he closed his once more, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Kristoff?" The voice of his beloved stirred Kristoff from his deep sleep. Kristoff first opened one eye, then another as he slowly woke.

"Anna," he called, not seeing her yet.

"I'm here," said Anna.

Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to where she was just in time to see her slip into her winkled gown. He rubbed his eyes clear of sleep, and sat up, "What time is it?"

"Late in the morning—seven perhaps."

Kristoff stood up, suddenly wide wake, and reached for his clothes and boots, "Shot, how came it be that late?"

Anna shrugged and smiled, "I kept you occupied, didn't I?"

Kristoff nodded as he pulled on his pants and sweater. He hopped on one foot, as he pulled on a sock and boot. "Can…you call Sven and hitch him up to the sleigh, Anna?"

"Sure, we'll already late for breakfast as it is," Anna slipped out the sauna's back door, and disappeared into the bright world of morning as Kristoff finished dressing. He put his cap over his tangled hair, and looked around to see if they was any evidence of their presences, but pulling open the door and sinking into the snowdrift before it. His breath caught at the suddenly cold, and he stumped and rubbed his hands together to get the blood flowing through his veins again. Anna was finishing harnessing Sven to the sleigh as Kristoff slipped into it. Once she was done, he offered a hand, and helped her up between the blankets and thick furs.

The return drive to Arendelle was uneventful and quite, for both Kristoff and Anna were simple content to spend their time basking in each other's blissful presences. As they reached docks and ships frozen in the thick ice covering the fjord, they noticed a unusual silence over the castle and city. Normally, even though the fjord was frozen solid, there were many out all over the ice ice-fishing for anything they could catch and sale later that day at the market. But no one was there. The streets, too, were empty and silent, the houses and shops on either side barred, curtains drawn over windows, doors shut and locked. A lone, lean dog roamed the stone street, but there was no other being to be seen. It reminded Kristoff acutely of the time the King and Queen, Elsa and Anna's parents, had been reported drowned, and all Arendelle had fallen into mourning. The back of Kristoff's neck tingled with warning, and he reached for his buck knife nestled in his boot.

"Something's wrong," whispered Anna, snuggling closer to Kristoff.

Kristoff nodded, but continued on towards the castle.

Something was defiantly wrong.

* * *

The castle was the same, but it too was strangely silent of all noise and empty of all person, as if they'd all abided it, or been driven off by war of plague. Arendelle was a ghost town under the dominating glare of the snow-capped mountains. Kristoff stopped the sleigh a yard before the wooden, iron inlaid gates, and got warily out, motioning for Anna to stay behind. He approached the gates, pulling out his knife, he tapped it gently on the metal hands. The small sound echoed through the castle, and out over the land like a bell. A black hooded figure appeared over the wall, and looked down at him with evil curl of his lip. Kristoff stepped back, and looked up, gasping as he saw who stood behind the cloaked figured; pale, worn, hand chained stood Elsa.

"Krist!" A sudden scream from Anna had Kristoff whirling around. Two guards had appeared out of nowhere, and had garbed hold of Anna, dragged her from the sleigh and where tugging her towards the slowly opening gates. "Krist! Help!" Anna cried, trying to escape her captures.

Kristoff leaped towards the guards, knife draw, ready to give a fatal blow for revenge. Infested with his friend's fury, Sven broke free from the sleigh, and impaled a guard's bottom with a sharp horn. The guard streaked like a girl, and danced back through the gates. Kristoff garbed Anna's arm, and dealt the other guard a blow to the back of his neck, forcing him to fall unconscious to the guard.

"Sven!" Kristoff called the reindeer to him, and leaped on his back, Anna in front of him. "Get us out of here, Sven." Sven reared, batting the air with his helves, then came back down to the ground at a hard run.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on Rockin', Readin' and Reveiwin'. **

**The event in this chapter came rather abruptly, not at all what I'd "originally" planned, but after some conciliation, I decided it would better for some future stuff that happens later. No worries though, I plan for a Royal W*#^ing later on. **

**Enjoy **

**{DJW}**

6

They sped down the castle bridge at break-neck speed, a swarm of armed soldiers speeding just as fast behind them.

"Make for the fjord, Sven!" Kristoff shouted at the running reindeer. He tightened his hold on Anna in his arms, then dared to look back. The soldiers were slowly falling in distances behind them, but not by very much. They were have to cross the fjord and make for the Troll Glen where Kristoff's adopted family dwelt.

"Kristoff, what about Elsa?" Anna asked through the wind of Sven's speed.

Kristoff again tightened his grip around Anna, instinctively aware of the alarming possibility of Anna jumping from Sven to try to save her sister. "We'll save her later, just now we need to get the hell out of here."

"But—" Anna begun.

"No buts, Anna," said Kristoff. "We can do more to help her free then otherwise. Duck!"

Several soldiers, posted through the town to see that no one was unreasonable to their now ruler, had taken a tree truck and barred the escapees way, intending to kick them off the unruly reindeer. Sven slowed slightly, gathering energy, then jumped as far as he could over the truck. The soldiers cursed and chased out after them, but they had made it out to the fjord, and the soldiers were unprepared for the slick icy surface. In a mere minute, Sven had crossed the fjord, helves barely touching the ice, and was struggling up the other bank into the foothills and mountains beyond. Only Anna looked back, over Kristoff's shoulder, blinking away the tears that blurred her vision of Arendelle. Her heart pounding in her chest with bleeding pulses, and sobs torn at her tight throat. The day had started out so perfectly to end like this. The bright sun and blue skies seemed to mock them with their brilliance. Even the snow and ice had no allure with their fascinating winter beauty, but instead seemed to turn a cold, indifferent shoulder to the trouble of the people who raced over their surface.

Anna could bare it no more, and she buried her tear-stained face in Kristoff's chest, and sobbed. Normally she was unemotional and won't have wasted the time to feel sorry for herself or cry for something she couldn't help, but that was just it; she couldn't save or even help Elsa, and that knowledge was like a dagger to her heart. She'd lost Elsa once, and she'd vowed she won't again. If it hadn't been Kristoff holding her as they sped across the snow, feather up and in the surrounding mountains, Anna would've fought to break free, like a caged animal given the opportunity for freedom. But Kristoff was right; they could help Elsa more if they were free and alive.

Hearing Anna weeping beside him, Kristoff hugged and caressed back her hair, murmuring caring words as her whole body shock and trembled with sobs. Soon, he felt wetness coming to his own eyes, and hastily whapped then away. He hated having to leave Elsa in the hands of an enemy, it wasn't in his nature to flee. If Anna hadn't been there, he would have fought to the death to save the Queen, like any older, protective brother should for his sister. For Elsa and Anna were the only family Kristoff had never known after his mother's death at the age of six, and he would do _anything_ to see both of them safe. But he had Anna to think of, and he had to protect her from slipping into the clutches of that black-cloaked figure who Kristoff at once known to be the enemy. But _why?_ was the thought that bothered him even more. Arendelle* was a peaceful country not given to sudden bouts of conquer or war, which was more than could be said for their neighbors of Norway and Sweden. Kristoff would have do some more searching for the answers, but something in him told him it had to do with Prince Hans. That bastard hadn't gotten over losing Elsa and Arendelle, had he. If he wanted to get another chance at capturing Arendelle, more power to him, but he won't lay a figure on Anna or Elsa if Kristoff had his way. He would have to get through Kristoff first, and Kristoff prayed that would never, _ever _happen.

_If I ever see that sniveling coward again, _Kristoff thought fiercely, _I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! A fist up his noise would do nicely. _ Of the two, Kristoff was the taller, stranger, and wiser than Hans, so the chances of the latter winning any sort of fight was one to five.

Kristoff shook his head, and looked around them. Sven had slowed his pace until he was now trotting briskly. They had passed the Trading Post, and were deep in the darkening forest, nearing the glen where the stone-looking Trolls lived. Anna has cried herself to sleep, and Kristoff's arm was beginning to numb when Sven turned through the trees and begun to make his way down the glen's side to gathering place of the trolls. Kristoff smiled grimly as he caught sight of the numerous rocks scattered about the glen, each one, to the untrained eye, distinctively a mossy rock, while to Kristoff's eyes there were each individually different. He didn't come there quite as often as he used too, when he was alone and friendless, but now that they were here, unscathed, Kristoff had to give a sigh of relief. This had always seemed a safe haven for him, especially when he was troubled or just plain weary of working and people.

Kristoff dismounted Sven, and cradled Anna in his arms, approached the center of the circular glen covered in overturned, sleeping Trolls. Kneeing, he laid her on the comfortable heather and moss makeup of his former bed, then turned back to the Trolls, clearing his throat loudly to woke them.

"He's here at last!" An Aunt Troll spring up and ran towards him. "Come on, woke up, sleepyheads, it's Kristoff!"

"Kristy-boy," Trolls popped up like daises and rush to greet their long lost relative.

"Hi, what's wrong with her this time?" a cousin loudly asked among the crowd of family members, pointing towards Anna.

"Nothing," answered Kristoff. "But I do need your help." He turned to the eldest Troll, the Grandpape of the family. "Some things happed, Grandpape. Somebody has taken control of Arendelle and has imprisoned Elsa. We don't know what happened or why, the whole city was silent, and we didn't even know until they tried to take Anna." Several gasp arose from the surround Trolls at this, even they know Kristoff's feelings for Anna, he was like an open book to them, they knew him so well.

"I'm afraid I can't help you very much," said the old Troll sadly. "What can we do against humans?"

"You could spy for me—" Kristoff begun, but was at once cut off with an uproar of approval—and disapproval—from the Trolls. An instant later the whole crowd of mossy rocks with faces where arguing, fighting, yelling, scarping. Kristoff buried his head in his hands, and went to where Anna still lay asleep.

But a minute later all the Trolls were caught off by a particular loud word of silence by Grandmame, the eldest female Troll in the family. All the Trolls grew silent, realizing they'd momentarily forgotten Kristoff and his plight.

"Now Kristoff, dear," Grandmame turned to him, "we will help you in whatever way we can, but we are Trolls not too accustom to being among humans—expect for yourself, of course. If this family of rockheads—" many Trolls voiced their opinion loudly to this, "—has any sense—" Grandmame continued, "—we will nevertheless help you. But first, tell what is wrong with the girl? Why is she still asleep? Not even you could sleep through one of our arguments."

Kristoff smiled, and explained what had all taken place from that Christmas Ball three days before. The Trolls were silent and surprisingly didn't interrupt as he gave the account. When he was finished, several minutes passed as everytroll mused over the information, blinking their large eyes as they thought. Then, it was Grandpape who broke it, saying, "Now that's a tall to tell the grandchildren, is in it?" The Trolls nodded and agreed. "But…" continued the older Troll, "there's something that ought to be done before we attempt to rescue Queen Elsa and Arendelle. Kristoff, wake Anna, I'm going to marry you two before the moon slips over the mountains!"

"No!" gasped Kristoff, "You can't! We've—"

"No, Kristoff," interrupted Grandpape, "you two are going to get married before anything else. I highly doubt Anna will thank you if you die rescuing Elsa before you're married. Besides, this will only take a minute." And it was final. Trolls were as stubborn as the rock they resembled when their mind was set, and Kristoff known it all too well. _Besides_, thought Kristoff as he carefully stepped over the Trolls on his way to Anna, _a Troll wedding ceremony would be more enjoyable than a royal wedding with all that stress and people. Maybe we can have another ceremony when Arendelle's restored, for Elsa, that is. _

Kristoff stumped over Anna were she still lay, unaware of everything around her, and shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up, Anna."

One blue eye opened, then another as she gradually became awoke. "Kristoff, don't tell me we're with the Trolls?" she said sleepily.

Kristoff grinned, "Yup, but don't worry, they're going to help us. First they want to marry us."

"What?!" Anna sprang up, now wide awoke. "Kristoff!"

"Come along dear," several female Trolls popped up and garbed hold of her, begun dragging her aside, "We must get you ready for the ceremony. Boys, take care of Kristy—" they then all disappeared behind one large rock. Several male Trolls took Kristoff aside and begun dressing him and lunching him on the duties of a husband—a _Troll_ husband that is. Through the hubbub of conversation, Kristoff heard Grandmame said to Anna, "There all done. You look _lovely_, dear. It fits perfectly."

"Umm, cleavage?" came Anna's breathless voice.

"No, worries, dear," came an Aunt's reply. "Men like that sort of thing."

After a short pause, Kristoff heard Anna ask the Trolls, "Where did you ever get such a thing?"

"Oh," answered a Troll, "It's just a collection of _all_ our wedding dresses, and because you're so small, we knew it would fit right away. We always knew Kristoff would pick you as the lucky girl for his wife."

Another pause. "My feet are showing," said Anna.

"Don't worry, it's tradition for the bride to go barefoot," said Grandmame.

"It's cold—" begun Anna in protest.

"Pish-posh, ware your socks then."

A loud sigh escaped Anna's lips, but she said no more.

Several minutes later both Kristoff and Anna were pushed out behind their rocks and into the certain of the glen where all the Trolls gathered around them. Kristoff had taken off his coat and now worn only his green, cabled sweater. An wreath of swan's feathers and holly encircled his broad shoulders. Anna wore a similar wreath, only in place of feathers was mistletoe interwoven among the bright holly barriers and leaves. Anna's dress was a high-wasted gown with a low, lace scoop neck, and long sleeves that ended with lace. It had a bit of a train in the back, but the front went almost to her knees. Luckily she had white socks to match. Her hair had been pulled from her normal braids, and hung lost and wavy down her back, longer than Kristoff had ever seen it before, but of course he'd never seen her likes this before now.

The Trolls pushed them together, and they faced Grandpape. He took their hands, and begun to speak, first to one than the other.

"Kristoff," said Grandpape, "We're blessed to have known you—"

"This isn't a funeral, Grandpape," interrupted Kristoff.

"—Since the day we took you in," Grandpape continued, "I hope we've taught you everything we know. You're a good man, Kristoff, my boy. You have a good, honest heart, a smart brain and skilled hands, that's all that you need to survive anywhere. We hope that you take care of Anna to the best of your abilities. And Anna—" Grandpape turned to her, "—remember, there's a time for doing things yourself—_your_ way—but there is also a time to step aside and let others defend and help you. Both of you, don't let pride or angry overshadow your judgment or morals. Always do what you believe is right even in the worst situations, and don't hastate to tell the truth even if the cost is deadly. Lying and deception between you will only cast ruin and broken hearts. Don't assume what you don't know or understand."

Grandpape took a deep breath, "With this advice we hope you live long, fruitful lives together. Now, by the anthory invested in me, do you, Kristoff Khristianson take Princess Anna of Arendelle, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To hold up and keep the customs of matrimony between you; to stay with her through fire and water, land and sea, life and death, war and peace."

"I do," Kristoff lowered his voice for fear it would crack with sudden emotion.

Grandpape turned to Anna, "Do you, Anna of Arendelle, take Kristoff Khristianson as your lawfully wedded husband. To hold up and keep the customs of matrimony between you; to stay at his side through fire and water, land and sea, life and death, war and peace."

"Yes, I do!" said Anna, trying to control her jumpy excitement at the prospect of finally marrying her beloved friend.

"Then," said Grandpape, "By our Laws of Trolls, I declare you man and wife—" He got no feather than that, for Anna suddenly throw herself at Kristoff and kissed him fiercely as the Trolls erupted in loud cheerers and clapping. With her passionate kiss, all the weariness of the day, all that grief and worry, melted like snow in July for Kristoff and the clarity of his ever growing love for Anna once more rose up. Kristoff kissed her back, and catching her waist, tossed her up and spun her around, laughing with glee. Music had sprung up, and the Trolls were singing and dancing and feasting. Garbing Anna, Kristoff joined them, and they celebrated late in the night, eating and drinking, dancing and laughing under the bright light of a winters moon.

***_Although fictional, I personally think Arendelle might have been jammed between Sweden and Norway—maybe up by Finland._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 _finally_! ****It took me awhile to write, but here it is at last. As always, review and tell me what you think! I honestly doubt I could continue without the support! **

**Enjoy {DJW} **

7

The Castle of Arendelle was sullen and silent, a cold, black form against the even colder mountains. Despair hung over the city like a thick blanket of fog, unable to be pushed away by a morning's breeze. It wasn't that the people of Arendelle were utterly unable to raise up and demand their queen's release, it was that they were entirely afraid to do so. Something like this had never happened before in their history, and they were completely unable to deal with it. They had no leader, and their hearts faltered at the sight of donating forces of Count De Gruy. Every day now, more and more troops arrived from goodness-knows-where; red-coated, gold buttoned, marching in orderly, stiff fails down the road, requiring everyone in their path to move aside. It infuriated a good many of Arendelle's citizens.

From the windowset in her locked chambers, Elsa watched the sky that danced with a milted of swirling, swaying, waving colors; purple, pink, red, green, yellow. She rubbed her hands along the length of her arms, trying to get warm again. She was naturally used to consistently being cold, but this coldness was different from the chill brought on by her powers, it was coldness of deceit and despair, knowing that they was perhaps no one willing enough to take a risk and rescue her and her kingdom. For the second time in her life, Elsa was rapidly loosing hope. She was being to feel like that small, copped up child again, alone, trying to gain hope that one day she'd be able to get her unstable powers under control. But this time…Elsa had more to worry about. She had a kingdom savagely taken from her, she had innocent lives to think about, and she had Anna and Kristoff to be concerned over. She preyed that their were still alive. After their escape before the Castle Gates, De Gruy had sent out soldiers to look for them. Kristoff and Anna's only advantage would be the mountains, which thankfully the soldiers were utterly incapable of surviving in. The mountains were dangerous at this time of year, with heavy snowfalls and fear of avalanches. Only an experienced mountain man who'd walked known—and unknown—paths through the mountains could live. And there was only one man like that Elsa knew of.

_ Keep Anna away,_ Elsa hourly preyed in her forced vigil, _Keep her safe, Kristoff, and don't come back for me. I'll think of something to save Arendelle. _

But so far Elsa hadn't.

* * *

Anna felt Kristoff stir restless in his sleep, then roll over on his stomach, taking all the blankets as he did so. She shivered, and grabbed one, put it back over her, and looked up at the blinking stars high above. For some reason, sleep wasn't with Anna tonight, maybe it was the loud snores coming from the sleepy Trolls, or she was simply too excited or restless to sleep.

It had been a fortnight since Anna had last seen Elsa, and that knowledge pieced her deeper than any knife could. Despite the consent company of Kristoff and the attention of the Trolls, Anna found herself suddenly so lonely and sad. She missed the talks she and Elsa had daily. She missed looking up to her sister for guidance and assurety and love a younger sister always has for her older sister. Anna had Kristoff, but still….it wasn't the same.

Anna sighed, and closed her eyes against the painful knowledge she'd carried with all that afternoon without telling anybody. Anna wasn't very good at keeping secrets, but this…this was something she didn't know how to voice, to bring up, especial to Kristoff. In last week, Anna had begun to feel strange, not at all like her usual, jumpy self. At first she thought it was some symptoms of PMS, but when her secluded crushes didn't come, she was suddenly worried, then realized what it was.

She was pregnant!

_No, no,_ Anna still tried to convict herself, _I can't be. Not now. _

But deep down she know it to be all but true.

_How am I ever going to tell Kristoff?_ was the thought that plagued her next, making sleep now completely impossible. Kristoff would be so excited and joyful at the knowledge that they would be having a child together. Anna didn't doubt in the least bit that Kristoff would be a wonderful father, he would the best father a child could have. But first_ how _would she tell him?

_Just tell him, _a little voiced inside Anna said. _Tell him now, for goodness sake. Get it over with. _Anna suddenly stopped thinking, and sat up in the moss-heather covered bed she shared with Kristoff at one end of the Troll glen. Reaching over, she nagged Kristoff, and whispered his name, "Kristoff. Kristoff?"

The only reply was a muffled groan, then Kristoff turned his head around to face Anna, and opened one eye sleepily. "…Yeah…?"

"Kristoff, I need to tell you something important, _now._"

Kristoff groaned again, rolled over and sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then looked at Anna. "What is it Anna, that can't _possibly _wait until morning?"

Anna took a deep breath, "Kristoff—I think I'm pregnant."

There was several _long _minutes of silence. Kristoff stared at Anna, an expression she hadn't seen before and couldn't read, on his face. Then his somber face broken into a grin, and he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Anna! This is incredible!" he struggled to keep his voice down so that the Trolls won't awake and discover the news before Anna and Kristoff were ready, or willing, to give it to them.

Anna pulled away from his embrace, "No, Kristoff, it's not!" Her voice cracked, and she was on verge of tears.

Kristoff looked at her, bewilderment of his face, "What do you mean _it's not_? This is the best things that's ever happened. You and me are going to have a baby together! Haven't you always wanted that, Anna?"

"Yes," said Anna. "But not now—not after what's happened to Elsa, and we just got married, Kristoff! We can't start a family _now_!"

"It seems to be we don't really have a choice," Kristoff stated.

Anna sighed and sniffed, trying to desperately stop the tears from overflowing the banks of her eyes. Seeing her so upset, Kristoff reached out and wrapped her in a protect embrace. He smooth back her hair, and kissed the top of her head as Anna suddenly sobbed in his chest.

"I'm not ready for this, Kristoff," Anna moaned.

Kristoff nodded, "I'm not either."

"I don't want to have a baby in the wild."

"That's nothing going to happen," assured Kristoff gently. "I'm not going to let that happen to you, Anna, I promise."

Anna looked up at him, a glimmer of smile coming to her tear stained face, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Kristoff smiled back at her, "No. I mean it. I'm going to find a way to rescue Aredelle and Elsa."

"I take it I'm noting going to help you then?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "You're forgetting Elsa's my sister, and Arendelle is also my kingdom."

"Yeah… The last time you wanted to save Elsa, it didn't go over quite so well—"

Anna pouched Kristoff in the shoulder so stop whatever next would come out of him, "Kristoff, _shut up._ I _am _go to help rescue Elsa, and that's final!"

"Anna, come on, be reasonable. You're pregnant—"

"So?" Anna glared at him, challenging him to continue.

Kristoff sighed, knowing what he'll say would fall on deaf ears, "Anna, you're pregnant, you've got two to think about. I'm not going to risk—" he stopped at her expression. "Fine! You can help, but you have to be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Kristoff sighed and rolled his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair, and fell back on the bed. He was too tired to argue with Anna right now. He needed some sleep so that he could think up a plan to save Elsa and the kingdom from destruction, in the morning. Surprisingly without feather argument, Anna settled down at Kristoff's side and snuggled close. She closed her eyes, and was soon fast asleep. It took a little longer than that for Kristoff because suddenly his mind was bursting with excitement at the prospect that in little less than a year he would have a baby boy or girl.

_I'm going to be a dad!_ Kristoff thought happily, and he grinned. He couldn't wait.


End file.
